


change the shape my soul is in

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Shorts, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Clawshock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [Deppfan16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deppfan16/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2.  '[Self-Defense Instructor AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271334)

3.  '[First Lady/Secret Service AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271373)

4.  ***** '[Moan my name as you come' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271400)

5.  '[Renting a cabin for New Year's' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271418)

6.  '[You Are My Sunshine' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271454)

7.  ***** '[Sex Pollen' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271493)

8.  '[Nowhere Man' for queenspuppet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271517)

9.  '[More than an apology' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28271877)

10.  '[Hard to Handle' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272351)

11.  '[Piece of My Heart' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272399)

12.  '[Something' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272429)

13.  '[Renting a cabin for New Year's; Part 2' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272471)

14.  '[Soaking wet denim' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272489)

15.  '[Easily' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272549)

16.  '[Maple Syrup' for queenspuppet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272573)

17.  '[Hoodies' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272591)

18.  '[Pumpkin Patch' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272615)

19.  '[Crisp Air' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272630)

20.  '[Maple Syrup ii' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/28272648)

21.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for ragwitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/31262211)

22.  '[Camping' for deppfan16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/32381742)

23.  '[Charisma' for acebabe0990](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/33009531)

24.  '[Dark chocolate' for deppfan16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422838/chapters/33684441)


	2. 'Self Defense Instructor AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148996001729/darcylogan-self-defense-instructor-au).

“Okay, your turn,” Logan said, resuming his stance.  

“My turn…for what?” asked Darcy, looking around the empty gym.  

“Pin me,” he said with a smirk.  

“HAHA, RIGHT…” She snorted. “We’ve literally been doing this for an hour.  You think I’m gonna be able to pin YOU?  I’m still a grasshopper here.”  

Logan straightened slightly, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder.  “Look.  You are paying me to teach you to defend yourself.  I’m not spoon feeding you, and I’m not a body guard.  You are going to have to practice to learn.  The thing about this is…I’m not dangerous.  Your life isn’t in danger.  That’s why this is practice.  So you know how to hone those instincts for IF you need to use them.” 

Darcy gulped and Logan resumed his stance.  “Okay. You can’t laugh at me if I screw up.”

“I never laugh, so no danger of that.”  

“Challenge accepted…” Darcy said under her breath and reached for him.  

 


	3. 'First Lady/Secret Service AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148889408074/darcylogan-first-ladysecret-service-au).

It was the call of the forbidden, Darcy supposed as she fixed her hair in the mirror.  Brought on by her sham of a marriage to the president, and her fixation on the hunky secret service agent assigned to her.  

There was nothing there. No feelings.  It was all superficial.  

Of course, her little pep talk was thrown out the window when his gruff voice sounded at the door. “Are you ready, ma’am?”  

_God_ , was she ready.  

“I’ll be right there, Logan…” she called, trying to calm her rapidly fluttering heartbeat.  

 


	4. *'Moan my name when you come' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154395369319/darcylogan-5-6-12).

His hand tilted her chin up, his gaze locked with hers.  “You sure about this, Darlin’?” Logan asked again for what felt like the billionth time. “I’m rough.  I ain’t gonna be gentle with ya.”  

Darcy licked her lips before leaning up to kiss him.  “For the nth time, dude…I don’t  _want_  gentle.  If I wanted gentle, I wouldn’t be here.”  

His gaze darkened, his hands bunched into the pillow under her head.  He tugged it down, sliding it under her body until it rested under her ass. He used it as leverage, hauling her hips up where he wanted them.  Sliding into her to the hilt with no warning.  

Her moan was more of a gasp, disappearing into the night as he thrust in and out of her.  Slowly at first, before picking up speed to match the intensity.

And if there was one thing Darcy noticed by the end of it all.  It was that big tough Logan melted like a Popsicle every single time she moaned his name.  

 


	5. 'Renting a cabin for New Year's' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154968037159/darcylogan-renting-a-cabin-for-new-years).

Logan let both of their overnight bags hit the floor of the cabin.  “This actually looks nice.”  

Darcy snorted, shaking her head.  It was the closest she was going to get to Logan’s approval, most likely.  “Mmm, isn’t it?”  She closed the door behind them and made her way into the kitchenette with the grocery bags. “Really cozy.”  

His arms slid around her waist. “No,  _this_  is cozy.” His chin rested on her shoulder.  “How long till New Year’s?”

“T-Minus…four hours and sixteen minutes…”

He hummed against her neck, reaching down to take the groceries from her.  “Sounds like nearly enough time for what I have planned…”   

 


	6. 'You Are My Sunshine' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159338693484/you-are-my-sunshine-by-johnny-cash-with).

Logan awoke with a start, sweating and gasping for breath. The sheets were in tatters, his claws out and tangled in the shredded fabric.  That didn’t bother him as much as the fact that Darcy wasn’t anywhere to be found.  

Still groggy from sleep, he retracted his claws and rummaged through the ruined blankets, half scared to death that he’d find her there.  But he didn’t.  The bed was cold.  

The light was on in the living room and he scrambled towards it, sighing in relief when he found her there on the couch, flipping through something on her phone.  

She looked up, alarmed to see him there.  “You okay, babe?”  

“Bad dream…I thought…” he stumbled over towards her, collapsing into her lap.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, half on the couch and half off.  “Thought I might’ve…”  

She stroked his hair.  “I’m fine.  You were all growly, so I came out here.  That’s what I should have done, right? That’s what you want me to do?”  

He nodded. “You did good, Darcy…”  Tightening his grip on her, he lamented.  “Sorry I’m such a mess…”  

Her hand was stroking his head, fingers carding through his hair and making his scalp tingle. “Don’t be.  Not your fault, Logan.  Not at all.”   

 


	7. *'Sex Pollen' for HKThauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160465081929/darcylogan-17).

Darcy was shaking in his arms.  The way her hands gripped his shirt, popping the seams of the neck as she slowly stretched the fabric.  

“Darce…” he murmured, pulling her hands away before she ripped it down his chest.  Not that he didn’t want her to, quite the contrary in fact… just not like this.  

She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his neck.  

He felt her tongue, hot and wet, licking a stripe up the column of his throat. She hopped up on his front, her legs wrapping around his waist.  

He cupped her ass, holding her steady as she sucked a mark on his skin.  “Take me to bed, Logan…”  

“I can’t, Darce…”

“Sure you can…my bedroom’s back there…” Just carry me back there and then let me do the rest…”  

“It wouldn’t be right…” he argued.  Mostly to her, but a little to himself too.  Because damn if he wasn’t hard in his jeans.  Beautiful woman like Darcy Lewis, writhing against him, sucking on his neck…it was bound to happen.  And he’d like nothing better than to take her back to her room and pound her into the mattress.  “Wouldn’t be right…” he repeated.  

“Why not?  If I’d have asked you yesterday would you?”  

“If you’d asked me yesterday, we’d still be in bed…” he admitted.  “N’ you wouldn’t’ve gotten doused with that pollen stuff at all…”  

“I wanted you yesterday too,” she murmured, her teeth nipping at his skin.  And the day before that…and the day before that…and I’ll still want you tomorrow…”  

 


	8. 'Nowhere Man' for queenspuppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137993562509/nowhere-man-darcylogan-or-bucky-i-really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Beatles Prompts.
> 
> Song is "Nowhere Man" by the Beatles.

Darcy looked at the man sitting opposite her.  He was surprisingly short.  Just a few inches taller than her.  Didn’t mean he wasn’t built.  ‘Cause he was.

Built.  Hot.  All that stuff.  She could just…spread him on a cracker or something.   She couldn’t think about him that way.  She was somebody now.  Not just an intern.  She was a real SHIELD field agent now.  And Logan was her first assignment.  Just a meet and greet.  He worked with the Avengers sometimes, so they needed a semi-neutral liaison as a go-between.  

He stubbed out his cigar in the crust of his sandwich.  

“Why’d they send you? You supposed to seduce me or somethin’?”

So this was off to a rip-roaringly wonderful start.

She stammered loudly, “Uh…uh…NO.  Dream on. Coulson just wanted me to check in with you from time to time…”  

He smiled.  If you could call it that.  “Darlin’, how long you been with SHIELD?”  

She swallowed thickly. “Three weeks, four days…” she checked her watch, “Two hours.”  

He chuckled, pulling out another cigar and clipping the end.  He lit it and took a big draw, blowing the smoke into her face. “That’s cute.”

_Fuck this…_   

“Really?  Cute?  Is that what I am?” she snapped, grabbing the cigar and stamping it out on the plate so roughly that it split up the middle, leaving a pile of smoldering tobacco.  “Am I cute now?” she tossed what was left of it at his stupid broad chest.  

“Precious,” he spat.  Her nostrils flared as she stared him down.  “Do you even know who I am?”  

She flipped open his file, reading off it even though she’d practically memorized it before coming here. “James Howlett, but you go by Logan. Code name:  Wolverine.  X-gene. Adamantium skeleton.  Height…five foot THREE inches…Weight…”  

“That’s enough.  That was a yes or no question. My point is, they sent me a greenhorn and I ain’t pleased.”

“Fuck you. I might be new to SHIELD, but this ain’t my first rodeo.  I tasered a god. Thor?  Ever heard of him?  I’m the only person in the nine realms to best him in combat.  He was human at the time, but still.  I worked for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. I survived a dark elf invasion in London, attack of killer robots AND the battle of New York.  I’ve been in the thick of things since before I got my Bachelor’s Degree.  I’m no greenhorn.  So you can wipe that stupid look off your face and start treating me with a little respect.  Because I’ve had it up to HERE with your superiority slash…NAPOLEON complex.  Do we understand each other, ‘Darlin’? I’m your SHIELD liaison now.  So take my card and don’t fucking lose it.  Because those cost money, they don’t just give them to you when you get a badge.”

The tone changed. He reached out and took the card from her, their fingertips brushing. He blinked a few times. His eyes were dark, wide.  “I heard about that taser thing…”

Could she get in trouble for this?  Darcy found herself hard-pressed to care at this current moment.  It sounded like a problem for Future-Darcy.  

“Yeah well…I have self-defense training now…” her voice had gotten low, raspy.  Could cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife.     She bit her bottom lip, releasing it and running her tongue over it.  

“Don’t take this the wrong way…but…can I take you out sometime?” his voice was impossibly low, eyes watching her tongue as it swiped her lip.  

She slid the check over to him. “You just did.”  

He looked at it once before slapping down cash from his wallet.  “Can I walk ya back to…” he gestured outside.  “Where you’re stayin’?”  

“You’d better.”    

 


	9. 'More Than an Apology' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 November 2015 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/132687231909/could-you-do-one-for-darcylogan-with-that-you).

It didn’t hurt. It was more of a tap than anything, really.  

But you didn’t really expect to get ‘tapped’ by a moving motorcycle while you were standing safely on the sidewalk.  

And it didn’t help that the “tap” happened on the fleshy part of her ass either.  

Darcy whirled around, ready to tell someone off for getting fresh with her, but instead coming face to face with everything her mother warned her about: Tall, dark, handsome…and on a motorcycle. Complete with a leather jacket.  Goddamn.    

Her mouth went dry when she tried to talk and her voice sounded raspy when she half-heartedly went on with the tirade she had been planning.  “Watch where you’re fucking going…” she said, licking her dry lips with an even dryer tongue.  

“Sorry…” he got off the bike and parked it beside a lamp post.  “Didn’t hurt ya, did I?”  He didn’t sound all that worried.  Or all that sorry now that she was thinking about it.  

She shook her head, “Nah. Never been better.  Fit as a fiddle…”  

_Why the fuck did I say that?_ She thought miserably to herself.  _You are such a fucking nerd, Lewis.  This is why you don’t have a boyfriend._   

He smirked, looking her up and down in a way that had her face heating up.  “Have a good night.”  

Darcy was too busy watching him leave, watching him walk into a crowded bar, watching his ass in those jeans…so busy that when she DID remember that she was a human being and not a speed bump, and definitely not a slab of beef at the butcher shop, she was barreling through the door after him to give him a piece of her mind.  

She found him in a stool at the end of the bar, sipping a beer.  

“It’s fucking RUDE to hit someone with your motorcycle, you know…”  

He turned slowly towards her, giving her a look that was similar to what she’d give a moth fluttering around her face while she dug for her house keys, or a line of ants on her kitchen counter.  Like she was some kind of pest that he needed to eradicate ASAP.

“And even RUDER to…shamelessly eye-fuck someone you just hit with your motorcycle either…” she added, arching an eyebrow in defiance.    

“Thought you were fine.” His expression changed, mirroring hers. With a dash of amusement.  She amused him?

She wasn’t sure which statement he was responding to.  Or if it was both.      

“I am.  But…you hit me with your bike.”  

His eyes flashed suddenly, expression souring, and she immediately realized her mistake. He probably thought she was a gold digger or something. Trying to milk a lawsuit out of him. 

 “Not that I expect any kind of compensation or anything!” she said definitively.  “No.  I just…I think I deserve more than an apology is all…” she crossed her arms over her front, daring him to look.    

His face calmed.  He looked her up and down cautiously before glancing at the stool next to him.  “Want a beer?”  

“Uh…okay?”  Not what she was expecting, but…

He signaled for the bartender, who slid a long neck in front of her, the cap bouncing on the flat surface of the bar before coming to a rest beside it.  

She hopped up on the stool, glancing over once more at her companion. 

 He was lucky he was so hot. Because his personality left MUCH to be desired.  

“Name’s Darcy…” she said hesitantly.  

“Logan,” he answered simply, taking a sip from his bottle.  

He eyed her sideways, without turning his head.  “You meetin’ someone?”  

She blinked in confusion before answering, “No…no…just…came out to get out of the house…”  

He nodded once, grabbing a napkin from the pile in front of them.  He fished in his pocket for a pen, scribbling something on the napkin, which he slid over to her.  “I gotta go.” He dropped a twenty on the bar for the drinks and he was gone.  

She grabbed the beer in front of her, swigging from it before glancing down at the napkin in bewilderment.  His phone number. And a little note after:   _More than an apology._   

 


	10. 'Hard to Handle' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141700223244/darcy-x-logan-or-darcy-x-remy-hard-to-handle).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Song Prompts.
> 
> Song is 'Hard to Handle' by the Black Crowes.

Okay, so she hadn’t come over yet.  He’d done all the things Remy told him to do.  He’d sent her a drink.  He’d smiled when she looked over.

Maybe that’s what had done it.  He didn’t really smile all that often.  Maybe he’d scared her off.  

This had been a stupid idea. He couldn’t pick up a woman like that. Remy would have a better shot with her. The type of women Logan usually picked up were the kind that rode mechanical bulls.  Drank whiskey and tequila.  

Not the kind that sipped at cosmopolitans and politely declined dances with at least a dozen other men.  

Logan wasn’t the type of guy who liked competition.  And it seemed like everything with a dick had his sights set on her.  

He was about ready to settle up.  Pay for her twelve-dollar drink and chalk it up to a learning experience.  Never come into bars with the word “Crystal” in the title hoping to pick up a woman.  This was the last time he let Remy Fucking LaBeau talk him into anything.  

The bartender slid another beer towards him.  “From the lady…”  

He frowned and looked around, catching her eye as she tilted her glass, arching an eyebrow. Questioningly.  

He bit his lip and nodded. Feeling a rush as she started to make her way over to where he was, sliding in beside him at the bar.  

“Howdy…wow…you are a LOT taller up close…” she laughed nervously, holding out her hand.  

He took it, shaking it slowly.  “Logan.”

“Darcy…” she looked up at him.  Blue eyes scanning his face.  “I’m starting to feel like I bit off more than I can chew…maybe my eyes are bigger than my…” she trailed off, her face reddening.  “Stomach.”  

He chuckled.  “I’m told I can be a handful.”  

She laughed, taking a sip of her drink.  

“I think you could probably handle me, though…” he whispered in a way he hoped was suggestive and not creepy.  

She licked her lips, looking him up and down.  “You wanna get outta here, Logan?”  

He nodded.  “I’d like that a lot.”

She knocked back the rest of her drink, sliding some cash across the bar to the bartender.  “Let’s go.”

Logan was suddenly aware that in lieu of picking up a woman, he was actually the one being picked up.

But when he looked down at Darcy, at her smirk, her plump lips, soft curves…he wasn’t minding it all that much.  

Nope, not at all.  

 


	11. 'Piece of My Heart' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140920939224/piece-of-my-heart-janis-joplin-darcylogan).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Song Prompts
> 
> Song is "Piece of My Heart" covered by Janis Joplin

Darcy could tell by the knock on the door exactly who would be standing there when she opened it.  

She sighed in exasperation, unlocking the deadbolt and sliding her chain off the track.  She pulled her door open and stood there, staring him down.  “Logan…”

“Darce…” he whispered, reaching out for her.  

She moved away from his touch.  “What do you want?”  

He didn’t answer, just looked at her, using those puppy dog eyes.  

“Stop it with that.  Come in…” she heard herself say, moving aside so he could drag his sorry ass through the door.  

He didn’t have anything with him, but he smelled like sweat and rain.  Looked like he’d been hit by a truck and lived to tell the tale.  Of course, that was usually the way it was with him.  

For all she knew, he actually COULD have been hit by a truck and healed up on the walk to her door.  

“You can use the shower. I’ll go make you a sandwich…” she said presently.  “Do not mistake the shower and the sandwich as an invitation into my bed.  I’m not doing that this time.”  

He nodded brusquely, his eyes lingering on her hand as she grasped his massive forearm and pushed him off towards the bathroom.  

He came out presently, wearing her bathrobe with his clothes rolled up under his arm.  She held her hands out for them and tried not to laugh at the image he made, standing there in her purple floral plush robe that barely closed over his chest.  

She walked them back to the washing machine, dumping them in with soap and turning it on.  She leaned against the machine and tried to collect her thoughts.  

She rejoined him in the kitchen, where he was eating his sandwich over the sink so he wouldn’t make a mess.  

“You want another one?” she asked, folding her arms over her stomach.  

He shook his head, but the ravenous way he was eating it said otherwise, so she opened the fridge to pull out the turkey again.  He pressed it closed with his hand.  “Stop.”

“Fine…” she raised her hands in mock surrender, crossing instead to the dishwasher to start putting away dishes.  

“Why do you always let me in?” he asked.  

“Why do you always come back when I tell you not to?”  

“You know why.”  

“Yeah, but I guess I was giving you an opportunity to say it was more than sex.”  

He frowned, looking a little like a kicked puppy.  “It IS more than sex…”  

“Whatever.”  

“It is.”

“It isn’t.  Or something more would have come from it by now. I’m just a warm body and a washing machine.”  

“You’re NOT.  The only reason this isn’t more is because I’m tryin’ to protect you.”  

“From WHAT?  Are you really so self-centered as to think someone would try to…I dunno, KILL ME, just because I know you?”  

“Well, sure…from that. But mostly from me.  I ain’t no good, Darlin’.  Dunno if you’ve realized.  But I’m not exactly the knight in shining armor type.  I’m more of the…thing you warn yer kids about.”  

“Bullshit.  Cut the hero complex crap, Logan.  I’m sick of hearing it.  You ain’t no hero at all.  You’re selfish.  If you really believed ANY of that, you’d leave me the fuck alone.  Let me live my fucking life, and not worry about you and what you’re doing, if you’re eating or if you’re even alive…”  She exhaled, blinking back tears.   “You wouldn’t have ever even TALKED to me at all.”  

“I am selfish…” he agreed. “I am.  The reason I come back here is purely for me.  The reason I talked to you in tha first place was selfish. I admit it.”

She turned and stomped out of the kitchen.  “I’m gonna make this real easy for ya, Logan…” she handed him the remote.  “Stay the night.  On the fucking couch.  I’ll stay in my room and I’ll toss your clothes out in the morning.  Don’t talk to me again. And this time…stay the fuck away from me.”  

He took the remote from her, plopping down on the couch as she fetched blankets and a pillow for him. She dumped them on the end of the couch and stomped back to her room.  The tears already flowing by the time she pressed her face into her pillow.

She listened raptly for the washer, and then the dryer. She tossed all his clothes out into the living room, going back to her room and shutting the door.  

She heard the front door open and shut a few minutes later.  Just shy of two a.m.  

And she lay back on her pillows berating herself.  Because she felt just as bad, if not worse than when she caved and slept with him.  

At least if she slept with him, she would have felt SOME satisfaction.    

 


	12. 'Something' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137463545649/something-darcy-x-logan).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Beatles Prompts.
> 
> Song is 'Something' by the Beatles.
> 
> In my 'Screw First Gear' verse.

She didn’t creep into his life so much as drop in unannounced.  

Asking him out in that bar.

So soon after the divorce, he didn’t know if he should even try.  

But something about her…and it wasn’t even going to be a long term thing.  Girls like her.  They wanted something a little rough sometimes.

She was young. Probably too young for him. People might talk.  Did he even care if they did?  Short answer: Not really.  

Darcy was bright. Fun.  She invited him out for coffee.  She talked a mile a minute. Which more than made up for him, quiet and brooding.  

It wasn’t supposed to be a long term thing…

Until it was.  

Until they were spending nights together, tangled in the sheets, sweaty and clawing at each other. Her hands reaching for him like he was water and she was dying of thirst.  

The way he felt when he was with her.  When they were together.  Like nothing else mattered.  And even when something else mattered, it wasn’t as big of a deal.

The idiots he worked with…communicating with his ex-wife…ridiculous deadlines…none of that mattered as much when he had Darcy to lose himself in.  

Darcy…who called him on every single bullshit-thing he did.

Darcy, who smelled like lemons and vanilla and fit so perfectly against him.

Darcy, who most definitely was the reason this had turned into a long-term thing.

He watched her from the bed as she crossed back and forth, getting ready for work.  

“It really sucks that you don’t have to work on days it rains, you know?” she stuck her tongue out as she opened her closet, pulled out a pair of shoes.  

It WAS one of the perks about working in construction.

“You could play hooky…” he offered, leaning back on her calico-flower sheets and fluffy pillows, folding his arms behind his head.  

“Logan…” she started to protest, to list the reasons why she should go into work…but she didn’t.  She turned abruptly, dropping her shoes on the floor, those blue eyes looking right at him.  “I have two weeks-worth of sick days built up…I COULD play hooky…”  

He raised his eyebrows, smirking.  

“You…are a bad influence…” she teased.  

He threw back the comforter and caught her as she jumped into the bed with him, her blouse already unbuttoned partway.  

“And you’re a good one, darlin’…you bring out the best in me…”  

The very best.  

 


	13. 'Renting a cabin for New Year's; Part 2' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163080838564/not-a-kiss).

“And what do you have planned?” Darcy asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  “A chaste kiss at midnight?”

He tilted his head down, angling his mouth over hers as he kissed her.  It was decidedly not chaste.  Which was exactly what she was expecting.  

Logan was an excellent kisser.  And kissing wasn’t even what he was the best at.  

His laugh was a deep rumble in his chest.  “Not exactly chaste.  And not exactly a kiss, darlin’.”

 


	14. 'Soaking Wet Denim' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163841956514/soaking-wet-denim).

Logan was just trying to get home before his jeans got too wet.  There was nothing worse than trying to peel wet denim off your legs.  He wasn’t looking where he was going.  

She ran right into his chest and toppled to the side.  

He reached for her on instinct and she narrowly missed landing in the puddle the were both standing in.   She was a jumble of limbs, damp flannel and brown curls.

“I am so sorry…” he stammered, his voice coming out all raspy and low.  

“No…it’s cool…dude, it was me…it was totally…” she looked up and into his eyes. “Me…”  

He could just tell that he was gonna be peeling wet denim off his legs later that day.  

But it was worth it.    

 


	15. 'Easily' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163969974244/clawshock-please).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Shuffle Prompts.
> 
> Song is 'Easily' by Bruno Majors.

Darcy opened the door and he was leaning against it.  A complete romance novel stereotype. Complete with the rain drenching him.  His hair dripped onto his forehead and she gripped the door for support.  

Because good grief, it must have been illegal to look that good.  To look that gorgeous in nothing but a white t-shirt and jeans.  

Definitely to look that good while she was mad at him.  

“Logan…” she said, her voice giving away just exactly what was on her mind.  And it wasn’t giving him what he deserved.  

What  _she_  deserved, however… _that_  was another story.  What she deserved was wet and wild sex against her closed front door.  Water dripping down onto her floor and his fingers slipping against her skin.  Rough and almost too fast.  Teeth clenching and being unable to stop the sounds.  Passion and pleasure, all mixed together.  

“I’m sorry…” he said simply.  

She swallowed thickly.  "You’re always sorry. But you never do anything about it.“  

"I’m here.  I’m doin’ something,” he insisted.    

The rain was cold.  Colder than him and colder than the air, because there was steam rising off his shoulders.  He looked like some kind of mythical creature.  Something that was here to carry her off into the woods.  To live amongst the deer and the flowers.  To roll in the earth.  

She could see that with Logan.  Running off into the misty trees.  Making love in the moonlight.  

_And getting your ass chewed by mosquitos_ …she reminded herself.  She couldn’t allow herself to get caught up in the romance of it.  She had to remember what she was angry about.  

“You never call,” she stated bluntly.  "I never know when to expect you.“  

He looked torn. "I can’t always call, darlin’…”  

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. “I can’t do this, Logan.  Something’s gotta change.”  

“Or what?” he asked, moving infinitesimally closer.  "You gonna leave me, Darcy?“  

"I can’t leave what’s never around to begin with,” she whispered.  

He was quiet for one, two, three beats before he spoke again.  "What do you need?“  

She frowned.  "What do I need?  What is this?  A hostage situation?  Are you trying to negotiate me?”  

He scoffed.  "When have you  _ever_  known me to negotiate, Darcy?  I kill first, cut second and ask questions last.  I just…I can’t let this end.  Okay?  So tell me…tell me what you need.  I ain’t getting it for you now.  So tell me what it is.  So I can.“

She stepped closer, almost flush against his chest.  His heat radiated off him, warming her. "I need  _you_ ,” she pleaded.  "Sometimes.  Not all the time.  I know you can’t settle down.  I know that.  But I…I love you and I need you around sometimes, Logan.“    

"Sometimes.  More than I am now.”  

She nodded.  "And I need to know when to expect you.  Can’t just be dropping my plans willy-nilly because I need my Vitamin D shot.“  

He snorted, looking away before re-affixing his dark gaze on her.  "I will try.  I might have to…I dunno.  Do some things differently…I don’t usually know when I’m gonna be around.”  

She thought for a moment before speaking again.  "Only come over unannounced on the weekends.  Try to call me any other time.  I have work and stuff.  I can’t be staying up all night with you because I’m not sure when I’m gonna see you again…“ she trailed off, chewing on her lip.  "And please come by at least twice a month, Logan.”  

He tilted his head and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Darcy…”  

“I know you are…” she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.  The fire was there, and she was stoking it.  "Now come inside,“ she whispered. "And take me against my front door.”  

He pressed his lips to hers as she pulled him through the door.  "I’ll…I’ll answer my phone when you call me, Darcy.  No matter what.  I’m…here for you, darlin’, okay?“  

She nodded.  "Enough talking.  More kissing. More taking me against the door.”

“Yes ma'am.”   

 


	16. 'Maple Syrup' for queenspuppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165169255950/sweet-enough).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waitress/Lumberjack AU

“I promise, dude.  I will find you syrup if I have to go out back and tap a tree…”  Darcy said, ducking back behind the counter to search the shelves for some forgotten bottle of the sweet stuff.  It was logging season.  And it was Saturday.  They boasted endless pancakes on Saturdays.

And it was Logan.  Of course they’d have to run out of syrup when Logan finally hauled his fine ass into her dad’s diner.    

“Hey…”  his hand appeared on hers for a split second and she popped back up from behind the counter.  "You made ‘em, Darlin’.  I bet they’re sweet enough.“  

If she hadn’t already been on the floor, she’d have melted down into it right then.  

 


	17. 'Hoodies' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165173439965/snuggly).

“You sure you don’t want me to run back in and get yours?” Logan asked. “It wouldn’t be no trouble.”

Darcy wrapped her arms around herself,  snuggling deeper into Logan’s massive black hoodie.  "Nah, I like yours better than mine.  Mine rides up when I lean forward.  Yours is ginormous and smells like you. “

Logan muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?” She asked.  "Not cold are you?“

He shrugged.  "Maybe a little bit. ”

“Well,  let’s  _both_  of us run back to the house and I’ll warm you up better than this old thing can. ”

 


	18. 'Pumpkin Patch' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165570595804/help-wanted).

Darcy leaned over the fence, watching as Logan tended to the rows upon rows of pumpkins.  “So… does Dr. X know that this is what you do in the off season?”  

“Dr. X knows pretty much everything, Darcy.”  

“Oh right.  Cerebro.”

He weeded a few more rows, kneeling down to cut the dried stem of one of the pumpkins.  “You gonna stand there, or are ya gonna help me?”  

“I was gonna stand here, but I’m sensing that’s not going to be well received, so sure.  Throw me a hoe!”

Logan grumbled something under his breath as she climbed the fence and stood awkwardly to the side, having little to no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

“Just… hold this,” he handed her the pumpkin.  

“Is this dinner?” she asked, clearly joking.  

“Yeah.  It’ll be ready in six hours, wanna stick around?” he asked, smirking a little at the end of it.  

“Ha ha ha.  You’re a riot.”  

 


	19. 'Crisp Air' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165728621164/bring-you-with-me).

 

 

 

The cool, crisp air made her skin tingle as Darcy’s fingers closed around Logan’s muscular biceps. Her nails slipped against the leather of his jacket.  His scent pervaded her nostrils: cigar smoke, leather, and sweat.

The cold made her throat ache but the second he closed the distance between them, all she could concentrate on was a  _very_ different ache.

His lips brushed over hers with surprising tenderness, leaving her insides molten, but her skin was still tingling with cold.

She slid her arms beneath his leather jacket, wrapping them around his waist, making him jump when her icy fingertips touched him.

“I should probably take you home, darlin’…” he murmured.  

“Yours or mine?”  she asked coyly.  

“I ain’t got one.”  

“Then I guess I outta bring you with me, huh?”

“That’s up to you…”  

She answered him by pressing her lips to his once more.   

 


	20. 'Maple Syrup ii' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165956418084/feeling-better).

Darcy sniffled and burrowed ever deeper into the quilt and pillow nest she’d made on the bed.  “I’m not hungry.”  

“Oh really?” Logan asked with a chuckle.  “If Darcy Lewis isn’t hungry for flapjacks and real maple syrup, I guess I’d better get the shovel, cuz she’s on her death bed.”  

“I can’t taste them, it’s not worth it…”  she whined.

Logan pulled back the quilt to peek in at her just as she sneezed loudly.  Sighing, he tugged the blanket down a little further.  “Feel better, darlin’?”  

“Actually… yeah… gimme that plate.”  

 


	21. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for ragwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168410950569/i-accidentally-turned-all-the-laundry-pink).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally turned all the laundry pink!

“Oh my blob…” Darcy covered her mouth with her hands.  "Oh my blob… Logan, I’m so sorry…"  

He was holding a basket full of pink undershirts.  He held one up to the front of him.  "I dunno, darlin’… I know you wanted me to branch out, but it’s just not my color.“  

"I don’t even think I  _own_  anything red…” she said.

He reached into the basket and withdrew a red lacy bra.  "This ain’t  _mine_ … and you’re the only other person who lives here… unless you’re suggesting that someone broke in and dropped their red bra in my laundry…"  He tossed it towards her with a wink.  

She clutched the bra (a recent purchase) to her front.  "Right, this was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday… just not a basket full of pink shirts type of surprise…"  

He set the basket on the table, shooting her a look that redefined ‘sultry’.  "I’d say it’s a worthy trade-off.“  

 


	22. 'Camping' for deppfan16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

“That tent’s a little small, isn’t it?” Logan asked, dropping his pack on the ground by campfire in the middle of the lot.  “A bear’ll rip right into that without a thought.”  

“You’re gonna let a bear rip into our tent?” Darcy asked, shaking her head and clucking her tongue.

He narrowed his eyes, stalking silently over to where she was hammering in the final spike.  Reaching down, he goosed her sides.  

She shrieked and he laughed, catching her in his arms and kissing away her angry sputtering. “You know I wouldn’t let anything hurt you, darlin’.”

She hummed, stealing one more kiss before she entricated herself from his arms. “The tent is kinda small.  We’ll have to huddle up pretty close together…”  

“Guess we shouldn’t eat the beans I just bought, then.”  

 


	23. 'Charisma' for acebabe0990

There was a thud on the other side of the door. The thick, wooden door that was keeping Darcy locked inside.

It sounded like a battering ram, but the hits were way too close together to be anything other than–

“Logan?” she ventured, her voice wavering slightly.  

“Yep,” was the only answer she got before the pounding resumed.  His fist broke through the wood soon after, and the door was wrenched from its hinges a few moments after that.  

He was wringing out his bloody fists when he ducked his head inside.  “Can you walk?”  

Sighing, she pulled herself up to a standing position. “You know, Logan? I missed that certain brand of anti-charisma you’ve perfected. Glad to see you again.”  

He raised his eyebrows. “Problem?”  

Darcy shot him a look. “Is it too much to ask for a bridal carry once in a while?”  

He cracked his now-healed knuckles and smirked. “Sorry, darlin’, I didn’t know you were expecting one.”  

Whatever Darcy had been about to say was lost in the squeal she emitted upon being hauled into Logan’s muscular arms. 

 


	24. 'Dark chocolate' for deppfan16

“Open,” Darcy commanded.

Logan did, and she pushed the brownie into his mouth.

“Thoughts?” she asked, returning to the pan to scoop the rest of them out onto a plate.  

He slid his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. “Delicious,” he replied, while still chewing.

“Good. If  _you_  like them, I did something right.”  

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, swallowing and reaching for another one.  

She smacked his hand away. “It means you’re difficult to please.”  

He wrapped both arms around her middle, pulling her close and leaning down to press his lips to her throat. “Now that just ain’t true,” he rumbled.

“ _Okay_ , difficult to please in  _culinary_  matters, easy to please elsewhere.”

“Damn straight.”

 


End file.
